Sólo quería un café
by Emily Tapfer
Summary: Draco sólo cumplía su rutina, aquella en la que tomaba un café diario en el mismo lugar. Nunca se imaginó que esa mañana se encontraría con más que un café. D/Hr


Sólo quería un café- Valeska Solar

"**Sólo quería un café"**

"_**Sólo quería un café,**_

_**con poca azúcar quizá un croissant **__**  
**__**no iba por la tertulia o el flirteo. **__**  
**_

_**Sólo quería un café,**_

_**quizá echarle algún vistazo **__**  
**__**a las malas nuevas de los diarios**_

_**o sacudirme esa pereza crónica de mis amaneceres..."**_

Yo vivía al sur de Londres, y una mañana, como siempre, me fui a la cafetería de siempre, a tomarme un café bien cargado con una cucharada y media de azúcar. Pedir el diario muggle de todos los días y leer lo trágico y lo exagerado, lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo del mundo muggle. Llegué a la cafetería. Me senté en una mesa y pedí un café bien cargado con una cucharada y media de azúcar, tal como ya la había mencionado. También pedí el diario de ese día para "informarme del interesante mundo de hoy", le dije al mesero, quien rió levemente sobre mi comentario, pues el "interesante mundo de hoy" estaba más destrozado que nunca, pensaban construir un "Disneylandia", que es un parque de diversiones muggle que esta en Estados Unidos, en Guatemala, un país de "no sé dónde", porque allí no hablan mi idioma...

"_**... Juro por mí que sólo fui por un café, **_

_**Pero te vi..."**_

Llego el café bien cargado con una y media cucharada de azúcar, junto con el diario de todos los días. Tomé un sorbo de café, abrí el diario, y me topé con una noticia que decía que Brad Pitt y Jennifer Aniston, actores muggles famosísimos de los que me enteré cuando leí el diario porque allí aparecía "Los famosísimos actores Jennifer Aniston y Brad Pitt se casaron", se habían casado. Y yo que ni siquiera sabía que esos dos existían. Pasé de página y me topé con que una tal "Britney Spears" era ahora novia de un tal "Justin Timberlake". No tenía idea de quiénes eran, sólo me enteré quiénes eran cuando leí más abajo "La 'princesa del pop' Britney Spears es la novia del ex-N'Sync Justin Timberlake". Iba a cambiar de página cuando escuché gritos. Miré por sobre el diario y vi a un hombre rubio con una mujer rubia entrando, seguidos por seis hombres gigantes y una caravana de chicas. Sólo al oír a una chica de la cafetería gritar sus nombres supe quienes eran: Britney Spears y Justin Timberlake. Los dos famosos le echaron una mirada a la cafetería. Se toparon conmigo y luego se fueron. Yo era el único que no me había puesto loco por ellos, pues hasta un anciano se había emocionado. "Seguramente se fueron porque no mostré interés en ellos", pensé yo. Volví al diario, leí casos policiales, los anuncios de ventas y otras cosas, y 3 minutos después de que se fueran Spears y Timberlake, entró una chica. Justo en ese momento bajé el diario para tomar otro sorbo del café que se me había enfriado. Justo en ese momento de la mañana, te ví...

"_**...Y cambiaste mi vida, **_

_**mi ritmo, mi espacio, **_

_**mi tiempo, mi historia, **_

_**mis sueños y todo... **_

_**y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, **_

_**un duende y un par de fantasmas**_

_**y este amor que te tengo"**_

Y tal fue mi impresión de tu belleza que de repente el tiempo se paró, y sólo te movías tú y sólo tú y yo respirábamos. Incluso un mesero sirviendo un café se paró en el tiempo. En 5 segundos no estábamos más en el café y nos trasladamos a la sala común de Slytherin, mi casa en Hogwarts, mi antiguo colegio...Luego mi historia de vida se borró, sólo estaba escrito desde aquél momento en que te vi, en dos segundos mi único sueño era hablarte y besarte...Y en 8 segundos volví a la realidad, me encontré sonriendo como un tonto, con dos preguntas: "¿Cómo te llamas?", y, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"... El mesero llegó a servirme otro café, ya que en los segundos en que para mí el tiempo se había congelado se había dado cuenta de que se había enfriado mi café, pero el mesero para mi sólo fue un duende...y dos personas saliendo fueron sólo fantasmas...Lo único real, aparte de ti y de mí, era el amor que siento por ti...Y seguía riendo como un tonto...

"_**... Juro por mí que sólo fui por un café, **_

_**Pero te vi..."**_

Y de repente te reconocí por tus ojos y una sonrisa que dedicaste a un mesero luego de haberte ubicado en una mesa mientras le dabas las gracias... No podía creer que eras tú... Era prácticamente imposible... Volví de nuevo a la realidad, y me dí cuenta de que estabas sentada en la mesa que estaba al lado de la mía. Tomé un sorbo de café... en realidad me lo tomé todo; y luego volví de nuevo al diario...pero no leía bien las palabras, no podía concentrarme, porque en cada párrafo aparecía tu nombre y el mío escritos "Los famosísimos actores Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se casaron"...y en cada imagen aparecía tu rostro...

Te miré disimuladamente y comencé a examinarte centímetro por centímetro, me sumergí en tus ojos miel luego de jugar un rato con tu cabello castaño liso y suelto...después besé tus labios con mis ojos, los cuales casi se caen a tu pecho, pero se sujetaron en tu mentón...

"_**...Quién iba a imaginar que esa mañana en el café **_

_**yo iría a coincidir con el milagro **__**  
**__**de pisar el mismo espacio a la misma hora que tú **_

_**y como si esto fuera poco **__**  
**__**que tus ojos se fijaran en mí..."**_

Y justo antes de poder desabrochar tu blusa con mi imaginación, se me cayó el diario. Me agaché para recogerlo y vi como unos zapatos se acercaban a ti. Me enderecé con el diario en la mano para ver quién era, y me di cuenta que sólo era el mesero que venía a tomar tu orden. Pediste un café bien cargado con una cucharada y media de azúcar, tal como yo, y luego el diario de hoy...El mesero le respondió que no quedaban más diarios, y dijiste que entonces no querías nada y que te irías, pero dos segundos después de eso, me miraste. El diario se me había caído de nuevo 5 segundos antes de que me miraras. Me miraste y luego te sentaste. Yo recogí el diario de nuevo. Me levanté y me acerqué a tu mesa, y dije como un tonto "Si quiere aquí tiene un diario, señorita Granger..."

En ese momento no supiste cómo sabía tu nombre, e ibas a preguntar quién era luego de que se había ido el mesero, cuando dije tendientote mi mano "Soy Malfoy, el asqueroso Slytherin que cambio y vive con muggles... ¿me recuerdas?". Al parecer no dabas crédito a lo que escuchabas, pero me diste la mano y luego dijiste: "Sería imposible olvidar a la única persona que he podido amar en toda mi vida..." No pude dar mucho crédito a lo que oía, pero pregunté "¿Y desde cuándo que me amas, Mione? Porque yo te amo desde hace cuatro años, y desde hoy te amo aún más". El diminutivo y mi declaración te hicieron sonrojar, pero respondiste que "te amo desde los 16 años, Draco Malfoy..." Era algo curioso... pero los dos con 20 años nos queríamos desde hace 4, nos dejamos de ver hace 3, supuestamente odiándonos, y hoy, 4 años después de nuestra salida de Hogwarts, en donde nos dejamos de ver, nos encontramos y decimos que nos amamos... Algo extraño... Volvimos a la realidad y te pasé el diario, pero dijiste que había algo que nos unía más importante que un simple diario, y le dijiste al mesero, cuando te trajo tu café, que me trajera uno a mí y se llevara el diario.

Hablamos de actualidad, de Spears y Timberlake, de Pitt y Aniston, y reímos como unos tontos varias veces. Llegó mi café y cuando lo probé recién me dí cuenta de que estaba sentado en la cafetería de siempre con la mujer que había dejado de ver hace 3 años. Te pregunté que "¿Qué es lo que nos une más importante que ese simple diario que se llevó el mesero?". Volviendo tu también a la realidad contestaste que era el amor, el amor era lo que nos unía... luego de un incómodo silencio entre los dos, dijiste que era extraño ver a un Malfoy enamorado de una sangre sucia, pero yo respondí que para mí ya no eras sangre sucia, que tenías la sangre más pura y limpia de todo el mundo, porque ahora para mí tener la sangre pura era de los que estaban enamorados. Sonreíste.

"_**... Juro por mí que sólo fui por un café, **_

_**Pero te vi...**_

_**...Y cambiaste mi vida, **_

_**mi ritmo, mi espacio, **_

_**mi tiempo, mi historia, **_

_**mis sueños y todo... **_

_**y me agregaste risas, dos dudas, **_

_**un duende y un par de fantasmas**_

_**y este amor que te tengo**_

_**... Juro por mí que sólo fui por un café, **_

_**Pero te vi..."**_

Y como yo estaba sentado a tu lado, me acerqué más que nunca, te miré a los ojos y bajé lentamente mi mirada a tus labios, sonreí pícaramente, te tomé delicadamente del mismo mentón por el que mis ojos se habían sujetado hace unos minutos para no caer a tu pecho, y te besé. Para mi sorpresa respondiste a ese beso... Y en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar la canción "Sólo quería un café" del guatemalteco Ricardo Arjona, del que me había enterado días antes por el diario. Lo que no tenía claro era que si la canción venía de la radio de la cafetería o de mi corazón, pero me di cuenta que provenía de mi corazón, más bien dicho, de mi mente, y comprendí que por fin eras mía, que habías cambiado mi vida, y eso que yo sólo quería un café...

hDQhjRUL5h


End file.
